New found powers
by WolfyNightFever
Summary: i dont write Summarys


_**Chapter 1: The girl who has the power of both red and blue**_

It was a calm day as Yuki was walking to school with her two friends Yashiro and Kuroh. As soon as they got to class she still thinking of a way to prove Yashiro's innocence, she just didn't think he was the type to just kill someone like that.

"So Kuroh how could you think Shiro would do such a thing huh?" She asked him looking right into his eyes.

He just kept a calm face while looking at her, "Well he will just have to prove to me that he isn't evil, if not he will die by my hands." Kuroh answered her sighing being very sick of Shiro's lying, after all it annoyed him very badly.

Later that day as they walk home she goes to walk to her dorm alone that day when she sees two men fighting one using a Baseball bat the other a sword. "Oh come on you can do better than that can't you Misaki." The man with the short dark brown hair said in a very taunting tone of voice as he smirked and laughed at the other man.

"Oh FUCK YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The man with Chestnut hair yelled at him in anger as he charges at him with the baseball bat ready but the man in blue just blocks it with his sword.

The two kept fighting the Chestnut haired boy kept yelling and cursing at the one in blue she just looks at the two being very confused by their words and actions. Why are they fighting like this, She thought to herself as she kept watching them fight. "Aw Misaki your losing it like your leader aren't you." The man in blue said laughing at him soon using more of that blue aura type power as the other man used red aura power _ **.**_ Soon enough Yata sees he's about hit her not meaning to of course, he moves fast enough to miss her.

"Oh I am truly s-sorry. But you should be more careful o-okay.." Yata said nervously blushing so badly looking away from her. After all Yata was always shy around girls. It was kind of cute for him after all then Fushimi smirks looking at them but Yata glares at him with a death glare.

Fushimi keeps smirking but just then Strawberry blonde haired girl rushes over to Yata her childhood friend "You idiot! What the hell are you doing picking fights with the Blue!" shouted the Strawberry blonde girl she even slaps him across the face.

Fushimi starts to laugh at Yata, "wow looks like your girlfriend is pissed at you Misaki." Fushimi said laughing even more as Yata glares at him.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" Yata yelled in anger glaring at him even more ready to start fighting him again but the strawberry blonde haired girl stopped him.

"That's enough! Geez is all you do is cause trouble and fight others really Yata grow the fuck up!" The Strawberry Blonde haired girl said glaring at him crossing her arms in disappointment .

Yata sighs calming down and getting a heavy blush on his cheeks, "Oh come on Mari don't be like that..." Yata said blushing feeling like he made himself look stupid in from of his childhood friend.

"Now come on time to go back to Izumo he said he had something special for me." Mari said dragging him back to the bar where the Homra's group always met after all. As Mari is dragging him, he doesn't even try to fight it just letting her do as she wish still a heavy blush on his pale white cheeks.

Soon after the fight had ended both boys were gone. Yashiro and kuroh walk over to Yuki wondering what she was doing just standing there looking at her. Yashiro waves a hand in front of her face. She soon comes out of her trance, "Huh what?" She said to them both looking at them blank confused stare as Yashiro just gives her a goofy grin.

At the school a girl with dark brown and bright green eyes, was new to this island after living with adopted father who is king of blue clan. She started walking to class soon bumping into a boy known as Kuroh as fell backwards rubbing her head in pain, "ow that really hurt." she cried out her head hurting some now.

"Oh I am so sorry miss." Kuroh said holding out his hand to help her up as she lightly took it, standing up with him. He has so much strength it made her end up falling into him her face going into his chest. She moves her face out of his chest backing away a little face bright red now.

"I am so sorry about this." She said her face still so red from what had just happened as Yashiro and Yuki was just standing there watching the two speak.

Yashiro starts to laugh a little but keeps giving everyone that goofy smile as Neko is just sleeping on his shoulder like always in her cat form. Kuroh smiles at her the bows, "I am truly sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable miss. My name is Kuroh Yatogami may get yours?" Kuroh said very knight like still bowing to her.

"Oh no its fine really...and My name is Melody Blackburn it is nice to meet you I hope we can be friends." Melody said looking him still a light blush on her cheeks. Soon kuroh stop bowing to her looking her right in the eyes about to open his mouth to speak again.

(to be continued in chapter 2)


End file.
